Kaze no Stigma: Equinox
by Finmide
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "The Heart of the Night". It takes place years after my first story. Dr. Sato has returned but he no longer is searching for specimen's to create the perfect human, but he had been assasinating Politicians. For what purpose? What evil plot is he a part of?
1. Prologue

Kaze no Stigma

Equinox

By: Finmide

[Note: This is a sequel to my story "The Heart of the Night". I don't own Kaze no Stigma]

Prologue

Kazuma Kannagi kneeled at the entrance, to a rust covered warehouse. Ayano was just across from him with Ren along her side. Kazuma waited for them to give him signal that they were ready. Ayano checked with Ren then she gave a nod. Kazuma waited for a second then he gave the hand signal and they immediately kicked the door down and ran inside. Immediately Kazuma called the wind to take out some of the guards which were unnatural in appearance. Ayano summoned Enraiha and cornered the chief of the operations in here.

"Don't move or you'll get a fire ball in the face!" Ayano said.

The man didn't do anything but put his hands in the air above his head.

"Good now turn around slowly," Ayano ordered.

The man turned around now, but when Ayano saw the man's face she was caught in shock and memories came to the surface, horrible memories. The room felt like it was going to spin and knock her off her feet. The man quickly adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Long time no see Ayano Kannagi," the man said.

Ayano was about to fall backwards when she was caught by two arms behind her; Kazuma. The world was spinning again and she could no longer seem to focus on one thing anymore. The man smiled, as he saw the effects were still affecting her after so long.

"I'm surprised to see that the chemicals can still affect you after so long of time has passed, most specimens would usually be dead by now as you know," the man said.

"Dr. Kento Sato, I should have known you were the one sending the assassin's on those politicians," Kazuma said.

Dr. Sato smiled at Kazuma's remark. He always thought Kazuma would have been able to figure it out, this impressed Sato actually. He gave a chuckle actually and looked over at the television screen where a man was being interviewed. Kazuma looked at the screen and immediately recognized who it was being interviewed. It was a politician named Akio Himura, a politician who had come up with a plan to fix the problems in the government. It was proven that this plan could work and as a result many people hated Mr. Himura. Kazuma then realized that all the politicians Sato had assassinated were all supporters of Mr. Himura's plan called "Project Metamorphous".

"Who hired you to kill those politician's," Kazuma asked, Ren decided to hold Dr. Sato back so he won't try making any moves.

"Sorry Customer confidentiality," Sato said with a smile.

"Okay then," Kazuma said letting go of Ayano after making sure she got her footing.

Kazuma casually strode over then suddenly grabbed a bunch of Sato's shirt in his fist and slammed Sato against the wall.

"If you won't tell us your employer then how about you call off the attack," Kazuma said.

Sato just gave out a laugh as he looked at Kazuma, his sunglasses flare in the light of the daylight pouring through the windows. He kept laughing as if what Kazuma said was a hilarious joke. Kazuma slammed him against the wall again and then Sato finally calmed down.

"Do you really think I would do that?" Dr. Sato asked with a grin.

Something bit Kazuma in the neck, and then he realized it wasn't a bite, that it was a dart. He used wind to take out the sniper who shot it, but more started appearing.

"Ayano, Ren get out of here now!" Kazuma commanded them; they briefly looked at him as if he was sure, "Go get out of here!"

They ran as Kazuma tried to take out the snipers to prevent his allies from getting hurt. But his attacks started getting weaker, and the world began to spin around him. Colors began to change to unrealistic colors. Now he could no longer attack and he was fully exposed to attack. More darts hit him injecting more of the chemical compound. Kazuma collapsed to the ground and he saw Dr. Sato walk up to him.

"Looks like I won this time," Dr. Sato said just before Kazuma blacked out.

Ayano and Ren were outside and a few hundred feet away from the warehouse. Ayano looked back at the building. Kazuma wasn't out yet and this concerned Ayano. She took a couple of steps forward.

"Come on Ayano, Kazuma will be fine!" We have to get somewhere safe!" Ren said.

Ayano ignored Ren as she ran toward the warehouse again. However as she ran toward it, the building bursted into an explosion of flames, one after another till the who building was decimated.

"KAZUMA!" Ayano screamed as she ran toward the flaming wreckage.

She jumped into the flames knowing they won't hurt her and she started moving rubbish around, even stuff that looked too big for her to lift. Ren followed her, and inside he saw how much destruction there was. Tears streaming through Ayano's eyes to the point that it almost blinded her, she kept pushing the rubbish around. Furiously thrashing at the rubbish looking for some sign of Kazuma. But she just couldn't handle it when she wasn't able to find any.

"Kazuma, no! Why Kazuma? Why him" Ayano shrieked.

"Ayano let's get out of here, authorities will be here soon, they will search for survivors. But we can't let them see us here," Ren said practically dragging her away from the rubbish.

"No! Please no, I can't, I must find him!" Ayano screamed, her voice crackling while she choked on her tears.

Ren was upset now, he now view Dr. Sato as a man of pure evil. This doctor had no real intension of finding perfection now. First he tortured his sister, then had politicians murdered, and now he had taken his older brother from him. If Ren ever was to lay eyes on Dr. Sato again, he will make sure Dr. Sato would be left as nothing but a pile of ashes. He will get revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

28 years later…

Kumiko Kannagi looked across the room. She tried concentrating very hard, and she closed her Raspberry red eyes as she tried reaching out with her senses. Then when she finally thought she had it she thrust her arm out screaming out as she did so. However nothing happened, filled with frustration she tried again, but still nothing happened. Getting furious she kept trying over and over again screaming out random fire related words hoping that it would help but it had no effect.

"Hey Kumiko, you still having trouble?" a voice asked behind her.

"Yeah!" Kumiko admitted.

Kumiko Kannagi had been having trouble learning how to use fire ever since she had started training. She kind of found it a little embarrassing, especially how she was seventeen now and yet she still couldn't use any abilities at all. She had often heard stories about how Master Ayano was already receiving missions when she was seventeen. Ever since Kumiko was a child she had always looked up to Master Ayano hoping to be just like her, but now she was realizing that she was nowhere close.

The person who entered was her Brother Hibiki. Hibiki however was successful from the very start of training easily learning new abilities and jumping ahead in training. He was so skilled that when the time came although, he was younger he had Enraiha passed down to him because Kumiko was unable to prove herself.

"Don't worry, if you practice enough you'll soon learn how to use your abilities. Then you'll probably become one of the strongest members in the family. I have faith that you will," Hibiki assured her.

Hibiki went to the targeting station next to Kumiko, and started practicing by throwing a few fireballs at the targets that the computer system displayed. Kumiko watched as he did so, then hoping that maybe if she copied his movements that it would somehow help. However nothing happened still, which just got Kumiko even more upset. Hibiki saw this however and he decided to help his sister a bit by coaching her.

Hibiki walked over behind her and placed a hand on each of her arms. At first Kumiko was surprised but she allowed him to adjust her stance a little bit. Then he instructed her to close her mind and clear her thoughts and to concentrate and focus her "essence", whatever that was, into her arms. Then Hibiki told her to release it but however when she did nothing happened. Not even a single ember of fire. Frustrated Kumiko pushed a strand of her light Hazel hair out of her face and stomped out of the training area, the sliding door automatically opening when sensing her presence approaching it.

However p in the observation area a red haired woman and a blonde haired man looked down at what had happened. The woman had been observing Kumiko constantly during her practice sessions hoping that the girl would improve. But there seemed to be no improvement.

"She's still having trouble Ren," the red haired woman said addressing the blonde haired man standing with her.

"I've noticed Ayano; you have no need to point the obvious to me," Ren replied as he watched Hibiki continue his training down below.

Kumiko and Hibiki were Ren's very own children, and it pained him to see it when one of them struggled on such a simple task. He didn't understand why his daughter was unable to use any of her abilities, it just made no sense. Ren paced back and forth in the room thinking what could be the problem. This reminded Ren of his older brother and how Kazuma was unable to use fire magic. Their father banished Kazuma for failing to do so and thus Kazuma had disregarded the Kannagi family as family all together. Ren want his daughter to learn, but he had no will to follow his father's footsteps.

"There has to be a way to help her tap into her powers," Ren thought to himself out loud.

Ayano, who sat in a chair now, thought briefly then spoke up with an idea. "Usually in most cases like this the person in question finally is able to use their abilities when they feel they're life is in danger. The fear and stress triggers the need to use those powers and usually from then on they are able to use their powers," Ayano explained.

"You're not going to purposely put her in danger!" Ren shot out at Ayano for even suggesting the idea.

"I'm not unless if it becomes absolutely necessary," Ayano explained, "anyways it would take a few days of planning; we would have to observe the M.F.'s to see their patrols."

The M.F. stood for Meta Force, it was a police force installed once project Metamorphous was complete. Ayano, among many others believed it to be something to improve the government, but however it just brought the government under the dictoral rule of a secret organization. A secret organization that was controlled by Himura himself, since its establishment the M.F. was told to execute any magic users found on sight. This place a stigma on the Kannagi family forcing them to go into hiding in a secret base that Jugo bought under the fake name of Goro Oshiro. However that was many years ago and since then that generation had passed and this base came into Ayano's possession since she was the next family head. Since then many members had been caught in public using their powers and had been shot on the spot.

"Well then I'll have to make sure that it doesn't get to that point!" Ren said as he left the room.

Ayano now was left to her own thoughts. She remembered the day when they lost Kazuma. His body wasn't found so it was obvious that Dr. Sato had taken it. Also it was even more obvious that Dr. Sato was working for Himura. However Ayano couldn't help wondering, did they have Kazuma imprisoned all this time? Or did they kill him? Ayano thought about it, she thought about all the possible things he could be going through if he was still alive. Probably being drugged every day so he won't be able to fight back and being tortured constantly, these made Ayano hope that he was dead just for the mere hope that he was being spared of the life her mind imagined. But both situations however couldn't help Ayano in her current predicament she found herself. She only wishes she could ask him for advice, but that was not possible.

The effects of Sato's drug started coming back again. The room began to distort and to spin. Though it was many years ago those effects never left, now she was reduced to having to inject a different drug that her friend Nanase concocted to counter the effects of Sato's drug. Ayano tapped a console on the island between the two chairs in the room; a compartment opened and showed a syringe wind a couple capsules of the prescription. Ayano grabbed the syringe and inserted the capsule, trying to move quickly before the effects of Sato's drugs immobilized her completely like it usually would. Once the syringe was set up she quickly found a vein and pressed the needle into her arm to inject the counter drug. Once the stuff started flowing through her system the distortions and spinning started to go away.

Ayano sat in the chair a little longer to make sure she didn't get light headed and the she put the syringe back in its compartment so it could be cleaned and sterilized then stored till next time she needed it. There was a secret compartment similar to this in every room of the complex just for the mere fact that these effects can come at any time, plus there no specific interval for when they come up so it was almost impossible to predict when they will come. It was a safety measure to have these everywhere, however to Ayano it just made it seem to herself that her life was reduced to almost nothing by this point. She couldn't go on missions herself anymore because the drug effects interfere with her ability to perform, and thus it became too dangerous for her to go on missions, leaving Ren to do most of the work. This wasn't what she imagined it would be like when she had become the family head.

"What has my life come to?" Ayano asked herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kumiko walked through the metallic streets of Tokyo. The large metal buildings stretched to the sky and glimmered when the sunlight hit their surfaces. Kumiko thought it was pretty looking sometimes, especially first thing in the morning or late afternoon when the sky was filled with an array of colors. Although it was depressing to think that these buildings were here because of a dictator like organization, and that the people of Japan were no longer living in freedom. Kumiko just hated the government sometimes; she wished it could just go away and stop messing with people's lives.

Kumiko soon found herself at an ally way between a gym and a supermarket. She stopped and looked down into it, memories stirred in her mind. For about thirteen years ago there was an incident here. Kumiko was only five but that was old enough to remember what had happened. Kumiko and her brother were being accused of being "Stigma Users" as the M.F.'s called them. An old lady who was staying with the family who had the name Chiyoko Fujimoto tried protecting them. However even though Kumiko and her brother Hibiki escaped, because of that very reason they shot Chiyoko right in the middle of the street, in full view of everyone nearby. Kumiko missed spending time with Chiyoko; she could remember days where she helps Ms. Fujimoto plant her garden, and the nights she would read bed time stories to Kumiko and Hibiki while their parents were out on missions.

This place was the reason she came out here today. Walking over to a the spot in the street, Kumiko pulled a small white rose out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder and placed it on the ground.

"Chiyoko, I know that we haven't really known each other for as long as I had hoped. You were my only friend at the time, and even though it's painful that you are gone, I'm glad that you risked your life to protect me, because of that every time I see something beautiful or have a good time I think about you and what you gave so I could have this life. I know I say this every time I come to visit you, but I will never forget you, ever," Kumiko said. With a tear in her eye she stood and took a couple steps back. Then she just stood silently in the spot where her dear friend died.

The wind started to move and it beckoned her to head home, so she listened and started heading for home. Walking along the titanium side walk, when she took a turn on the main street she came across repair work being done on the rails for the transportation buses. Thus they had a detour which Kumiko huffed when she saw it and turned down an alley way in order to head around the maintenance work. As she made her way through the dark alley way she took notice of some gangsters checking her out. By now she was starting to wish she took main roads for the detour, because some of the gangsters were heading straight toward her.

"Hey hey sugar buns, where you going? One of them called out to her.

Disgusted Kumiko tried ignoring them and continuing on her way. Stomping her feet through the grimy alley. She could hear laughter behind her coming from the other gangsters.

"Aw, she ain't liking that Kai," a different voice said jokingly.

"Oh she'll like it soon," the voice that obviously was Kai now said.

Kumiko tried ignoring the voices of the people following her, her mind was racing. She was worried about what was going to happen. But she didn't have to wait to find out, two hands came out from behind her and planted themselves right on her breast.

"Come on baby, where are you going?" Kai said with a chuckle in his voice.

Shocked and scared Kumiko broke free from his grasp and slammed her boney elbow right into his face.

"Get off of me you freak!" She yelled at the gangster.

However this gangster wasn't happy about this power struggle that she was giving him. He quickly signaled the two thugs to hold her down. They each grabbed an arm of hers and they pulled her up against the wall. Tears began to flow from Kumiko's eyes as she dreads what was going to happen next.

"Look! I'm the great and powerful Kai, if I want to have fun, I get it," Kai said teeming with anger, "I was going to make it painless, but now."

Kai takes out a switch blade and opens it up. He brings the blade closer to Kumiko's coat, and she watched in terror as he used it to cut the first button off.

"Let the girl go Kai!" a new voice.

Kai turned now to see this new person who was challenging his authority. It was a man with black hair which was gelled back. He had bright Topaz eyes, which stood perfectly still like he was in a trance.

"Hey you want to challenge me? The great and powerful…"

The man suddenly grabbed Kai's arm and gave it a little twist before bringing his knee into it resulting in a sick cracking sound. The man the slammed his elbow into Kai's faced and cupped both of his fists before impacting them into Kai's stomach. Kai fell to the ground crying and screaming in pain.

"You're not so great and powerful now are you?" the man said.

"Fine take her, she's yours. Take her before I change my mind and send my boys on you!" Kai screamed.

The man nodded and walked over to Kumiko; he grabbed her by one shoulder and pulled her away from the scene. Kumiko was glad this person came and got her away from those gangsters, if he hadn't she would have been raped for sure. But then again, what if this person was worse than those other people, what if he's some sort of crime lord who wants her all to himself. This very real possibility chilled Kumiko's very spine just thinking of what's going to happen.

"You should be more careful, freaks like those hang out around detours, mainly because most woman choose to go through the closest ally way rather than to take an alternate route along the main roads," the man said.

"Um, thanks but I had the situation under control," Kumiko said.

"No you didn't, unless it was your plan to get raped," The man said sternly.

"Well no, but I can manage on my own from now on," Kumiko said trying to pull her arm away from the man.

The man stopped and grabbed her by both shoulders now to make sure she didn't run. Now he stared right into her eyes. Kumiko was nervous because now she was sure that she was in a worse situation then earlier.

"You can't manage on your own Kumiko Kannagi," he said.

This puzzled Kumiko, how in the world did this man know her name. She didn't tell him, and they haven't met before. This made her extremely uncomfortable, and she even wondered if this man was stalking her.

"How do you know my name?" Kumiko asked.

"Your father is Ren Kannagi and your mother is Kanon Kannagi. You have a younger brother whose name is Hibiki Kannagi. Ayano Kannagi is you Aunt and you look up to her, no, you view her as an example as an idol. You wanted to be just like her since childhood, and since you were Ren's oldest child and Ayano had no children of her own you were destined to inherit Enraiha. However you did poorly in learning, you struggle with every lesson that you have, unable to complete it, why? Because you don't have the capability. Yet your brother excelled tremendously in his learning, completing practically every lesson on the first try. That was something that you admire about your brother but yet you feel jealousy about also.

Because of those factors when the time came, you were unable to inherit Enraiha, and it was given to you younger brother Hibiki. Over the years you felt jealousy, anger, hatred even that you didn't obtain it and he did. You blame yourself for failing your family and for failing Ayano the one person you looked up to as an example, and you regret to this day that you couldn't be enough. That you were fragile and weak, that you let them all down. Did I miss anything?" the man recited as if it was from memory, and then that question at the end startled Kumiko a little bit.

"No you pretty much summed up my entire life!" Kumiko grunted in frustration as she pulled out of the man's grip.

"How long have you been stalking me? My entire life?" Kumiko asked.

"Actually this is the first time I have seen you, and this is the first time we've met," the man said.

"There's no way that's true if you know that much about me!" Kumiko berated.

The man smiled, as if he had just seen something funny happen. "I can teach you to defend yourself," he said.

"Yeah right lots of people tried to teach me, they weren't successful," Kumiko replied.

"If you want to learn, meet me at the abandoned High school tomorrow in its gym, we begin training once you arrive," the man explained.

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to trust you!" Kumiko said to the man as he started walking away.

"I don't, but it doesn't matter. I have something you want, and you have curiosity," he said as he walked away.

Kumiko watched as the man kept walking until he turned the corner. She turned and started heading back home. However there was only one thought on her mind at the moment. "Is he telling the truth, can he really teach me to use fire?" Kumiko knew if she kept pondering on this thought she would obligate herself to try to find out, but something told her it didn't matter, that she was already obligated to go.

Kumiko arrived back at the complex soon; she walked down the long pathway up to the entrance. There she placed her face in front of a lens next to the door and the lens took it's time as it scanned her facial features and contours, then her eyes. Once it deemed that it truly was Kumiko Kannagi. The door opened to let her in, and immediately she could feel the breeze of the conditioned air. Kumiko walked down toward the living quarters, which was a huge section of the complex where practically every member of the Kannagi family had their rooms.

Once in her room Kumiko put her bag on her desk and walked over to the wall terminal. She opened up the search engine and typed in the name of her aunt and Fathers old high school. Briefly after there were a number of records and documents brought up. Like when it was built, and once it was halted in being used as an educational facility and was shut down, which obviously was when the new school was built.

Then she found what she wanted, the address. It was in the older section of town, a part of town that was still around twenty years old and was slowly in the process of being torn down to be replaced with newer buildings. Luckily the school wouldn't be demolished for another couple years according to the schedule.

"I have to find out," Kumiko said to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ayano Kannagi sat and watched from the seat in the bar as down below two mutant warriors fought it out in the coliseum arena. Most of the people here thought it was just for fun, but Ayano knew differently. These mutants were similar to ones she had seen before, these are Dr. Sato's creations, and this wasn't for the crowds' entertainment; this was practice for the mutants. The first one was a mutant called Land Shark, and the second was one named Echo. People cheered on s their favorite one was winning, however Ayano despised the sight of these creatures. The only reason she was here was to observe their attack techniques for future reference. However soon she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Ms. Kannagi," Karika Tachibana said with a smile as she sat across from Ayano, "Enjoying the view?"

"I'm reading their attack strategies," Ayano said briefly not taking her eyes away from the battle.

Karika sat and watched for a little while along with Ayano. However once the match was finished and the victor was announced as Echo; which was a big shocker for most people, that's when Ayano decided to give Karika some attention before the next match started.

"Why are you here Karika?" Ayano asked.

"As you may remember, you did hire us to find out what happened to Kazuma. We found him," Karika replied.

This was a hard hit on Ayano. Did they really find him? He had been gone for so long, and the thought of her imagination had made her think of the worse possible scenario. However even though she probably wouldn't want to know what was happening to him, she felt the need to ask. She needed to know what is happening right now.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

Karika let out a sigh before she answered, "He is at the M.F.'s main garrison, however we don't know his condition. Our agent was discovered before he could find out. He was executed on the spot, and by now the M.F.'s would have increased security," she informed.

Ayano shuddered at the possibility that Kazuma was being torture right now as they speak. She couldn't hold the tears back. It was all too much to take in right now. She wished she could just go right now and get Kazuma out of there right now. But she knew that would be a suicide mission, especially now with tension so high. She immediately stood up and thanked Tachibana for her help. Then she left to go home.

Once Ayano got home she immediately went to find Ren, who was in the observation deck of the training center. Kumiko had just finished training, and this was a perfect moment.

"Ren, Karika came and saw me today," Ayano mentioned.

"Oh really, what did she say?" Ren asked, obviously holding back anger.

Ayano noticed this, and now she realized that if she told him where Kazuma was then he might try rescuing Kazuma all by himself. She doubted that she should let Ren know about Kazuma's where-abouts until they are truly ready and capable to retrieve him, because after all it would be a suicide mission to try right now.

"They're still looking," Ayano lied, sounding as normal as she could have when discussing the subject.

Ren walked over to the small refreshments area in the observation deck. Opening the fridge up, he grabbed himself a drink and slammed the door shut. Hey pulled the metal bottle cap off with his bare hands; which was an action that would normally hurt a person if they tried. Taking a swig he walked back over to the window which looked over the training area.

"I admire their diligence and loyalty," Ren said sarcastically, "although I would have preferred it if they knew where he was. Because he could fix this mess, I'm sure of it."

Ayano didn't argue with Ren's reasoning. Kazuma did have a way of figuring out how to solve problems. Most of the time he would fix it for the long run, not just temporary solutions where the problem would arise later, Ayano most of the time wished she could have him here to reason with and to find encouragement in the thought that what she was doing was right.

"We can only hope," Ayano said quietly.

Kumiko got her stuff and was ready to head for the abandoned school. She quietly moved through the halls of the Kannagi complex. Quietly slipping out the door after swiping her card, she immediately started down the street. She took a few turns and soon found herself in front of the worn down building with weeds and other plant life growing on it. Kumiko was thankful she wasn't allergic to anything, because this surely would have been the worse place to be if she had.

Kumiko slowly pushed the door open, ad it creaked as she did so. Then she let out a shriek as the door fell off its hinges and slammed on the floor. Once she caught her breath again from the fright she took a quick look around and saw that there was no power here. Which gave her the chills, since it almost seemed like it was a haunted school.

As Kumiko walked down the hall way she would come to notice things that really wouldn't be considered normal, like "Help Me" written on the wall in blood or "It's watching" spray painted on the lockers. Now she was starting to wonder if this was the right place. Because if it was, then why did that guy choose here?

Kumiko then reach the large gymnasium doors, where the words "Go no further" was painted on the doors. Kumiko took in a breath of air, and then gathered her courage to push the doors open. Once inside there seemed to be nothing in sight.

"Welcome," a voice said.

Kumiko let out a shriek of terror, but then realized that she knew that voice. Then she remembered why she had come here. Kumiko turned around and saw the very stranger who said he could train her. His orange eyes still glowed, and his black hair still styled back and pressed against his skull.

"Okay I'm ready to learn how to use fire attacks!" Kumiko said.

"Oh you're not learning about fire attacks, you're learning wind," the stranger said.

"WHAT!? Wind? But the Kannagi's are fire users!" Kumiko argued.

"Well learning wind is better than nothing," the stranger replied calmly.

Kumiko thought about it, and came to the same conclusion. Although she didn't like the fact of using wind, it is better than being defenseless. So she would have to learn wind magic, maybe just maybe she might still be able to impress Master Ayano. Even though she may not become just like Master Ayano, she would still be worth something, even if she used wind instead of fire.

"I have one question first before we start," Kumiko spoke up.

"What is it?" the stranger asked.

"What is your name?"

The stranger seemed a little off put by the question. He didn't answer right away; in fact he actually was delaying a little bit. Kumiko was wondering if he was trying to think if she would be trustable.

"Aon," the stranger replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Aon," Kumiko said giving a bow.

"Let's get started then," Aon said.

From that moment on, each day after training at home Kumiko would go to the old school and be trained by Aon. Most training sessions were filled with stuff that Kumiko didn't really see much use in like meditating and finding yourself by means of yoga, or things like throwing a rock then going to get it just to throw it back over there again. Aon even had her suspended in the air by cables where she practiced shifting her weight, which Kumiko didn't understand the slightest bit what this had to do with anything. However whatever Aon instructed her to do she obeyed. Most days she would end practice exhausted somehow.

Usually her mind focused on the many task on hand given to her by Aon, but other days her mind would just drift a little. She would wonder about things like, what would school be like tomorrow, or what life would have been like if she could use fire from the start, or even sometimes about boys at school. She noticed however that whatever practice she was doing, Aon always examined here with those sunset colored eyes of his. Now she was wondering something; it wasn't anything about feeling or anything like that, but it was of a more scientific basis. Those color eyes were not a natural color, how is it possible that he could have them. If she recalled correctly here biology teacher talked about genetic mutations.

However she hadn't the slightest memory of which kind of mutation caused orange eyes. She had heard of pink, grey, and purple eyes as mutations, but not orange. It almost looked as if those eyes were not organic, as if they were robotic or something and they were scanning her for data. That he might be a cyborg that was designed to figure out the full capabilities of a human then to use those to eliminate mankind because of their corruption.

Kumiko hit the floor hard. She was practicing her yoga when these thought occurred and she lost balance because of them. At that moment she realized the ridiculousness of those thoughts. There was no likely way Aon could be a cyborg. But suddenly she found that the very person was standing over her sprawled out form.

"What happened?" Aon asked.

"Um nothing, I just lost my balance," Kumiko replied.

"Don't lie, you were distracted," Aon sternly said, "Why?"

Kumiko was surprised by the harshness of his reply, and that he knew that she was distracted. She needed to find a way to make this sound not too weird.

"Um don't take this the wrong way, but were you born with those eyes?" she asked.

Aon gave her a weird look, a look she could understand that he was thinking "Did you really start having feelings for me?" except it wasn't a pleased expression, it seemed to be one of annoyance more or less. Kumiko had to quickly correct the thinking.

"Don't worry I don't have feelings for you in that way, I'm just curious alright!?" she corrected.

Aon gave a large sigh, "Yes, but this isn't my real eye color. I'm wearing colored contacts," he answered. It was probably obvious what question would come up next after that.

"If you're wearing colored contacts, then what do your real eyes look like?" Kumiko asked.

Anticipating that this was the obvious next question. Aon immediately took out his colored contacts, to reveal his true eye color as being a bright silver color, one that almost glowed like the moon itself. This was even more puzzling.

"Why are they that color?" Kumiko asked.

"Because, it's a symbol of my contract with the spirit king, that my eyes should illuminate as brightly as the moon does at night. It reminds me of my duty to protect others," Aon replied.

"You're a contractor?" Kumiko said in surprise.

Aon nodded however he signaled Kumiko to get back to training, which she did till time was up for the day. She then headed home and as soon as she did she went to the training area. There she repeatedly tried to hit the target. Of course at first she was just thrusting her hand out at nothing practically. But then she decided to reach deep down into her soul. Then pushing it all out she thrust arm out and then there was a sound she never heard before. Next thing she noticed the target's top half fell to the ground with a clean cut. That moment Kumiko realized that she had done it, she actual hit the target!

Although she was over joyed with her success, there were people in the observation room that had different thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wind! How did she learn wind magic?" Ren said furiously," one day she can't do anything. Then the next she uses wind!"

"Ren calm down, what's wrong with you! Why are you so upset? You weren't angry about Kazuma knowing wind," Ayano said logically.

Ayano quickly walked over to a small panel in the wall which distributed the medication for her symptoms. A furious Ren who saw her injecting herself with the chemicals felt pained to see her like this. Immediately he softened up, no longer bursting with anger.

"It's not that, it's just where did she learn it? Who did she learn it from?" Ren asked as he sat in a chair.

Ayano put the syringe back so it would be sterilized and thought about Ren's questions, they were totally logical questions. However at least Kumiko could defend herself now, Ayano didn't really care if her niece learned to use the wind stigma. It was never her area of expertise; she probably would have left that stuff to Kazuma. But then she realized something, what if Kumiko learned this from Kazuma. It was the only logical explanation. Could Kazuma have escaped somehow?

"Maybe we should ask her," Ayano suggested.

"Maybe your right, it's not like asking could cause much more damage," Ren figured.

With that hope in mind Ren made his way to his daughter's room. Giving a quick knock he waited for a reply to come through telling him it was open. Once he entered he was glad to see his daughter studying for school.

"What is it father?" Kumiko Kannagi asked.

"Oh, I was just impressed by your performance today," Ren said.

"That? Um yeah I can explain father," Kumiko started but she was hushed by her father.

"You're not in trouble, we just want to make sure that you're learning these… abilities from a safe source. Alright so we just want to know who's teaching you. It's that simple," Ren explained.

Kumiko looked nervous for a second but then she replied, but somehow Ren couldn't believe what he heard when she answered.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that a man named Aon is teaching me," Kumiko repeated.

Aon, that name stuck in his mind. He remembered that name from stories Ayano and Kazuma told. Aon was a light stigma user, one out of two known in existence. He was a person who had worked for Dr. Sato, kidnapped Ayano so she could be a pin cushion. Ren's blood was boiling there was no way he'll allow Aon to harm Kumiko.

"You can't see him anymore," Ren said sternly.

"What! Why not dad?" Kumiko asked in frustration.

"That man is dangerous; I don't want you near him," Ren explained.

"Dangerous?!" Kumiko yelled back in shock at her father's reason, "For your information, that man save my life dad. He beat up these guys that were going to rape me!"

"Well that was fortunate, but he is using that to get to you!" Ren shot back.

"I don't believe this, you can't trust anybody!" Kumiko pouted as she stood up and walked out of the door.

It was obvious now she was going to go to Aon to talk about Ren's "ridiculous claims." However Ren knew that he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. He looked in the door way where Ayano was leaning against the frame.

"Want me to follow her?" She offered.

"Yes"

Ayano silently ran through the darkening streets of the city. In her hand she held Enraiha which she was right now barrowing from her nephew Hibiki. She had to make sure that she didn't accidently dismiss it because since it was passed on to Hibiki she wouldn't be able to summon it back. She missed using Enraiha, the only reason she passed it on to her nephew so early was that her condition prevented her from taking on dangerous missions that would require the use of Enraiha. Because of that inability she had passed it on.

Although she brought Enraiha with her, she took a dose of her medication before leaving and didn't expect to have difficulties during this job. If all worked out well Aon would stop bothering them with a fight, practically Ayano only brought Enraiha just in case it didn't go as planned.

Ayano followed Kumiko at a distance making sure to remember the directions just in case she needed quick escape. Luckily Kumiko didn't look behind her, which wasn't a good thing except for right now that is. Kumiko then lead Ayano to a building that she recognized. It was the old school building where she had gone to high school when she was Kumiko's age. The building stopped being used and cared for when the new school was installed on the other side of town.

Plants seemed to break their way through the concrete and pavement, surprisingly vines somehow manage to grow and latch themselves onto the brick wall of the building. Kumiko entered in through the front entrance, which it was surprising that it was open. Ayano waited a while before silently opening the door and closing it behind her without the slightest sound.

A brief glimpse caught Kumiko heading to the gym, which would be a practical place to practice in this run down building. The graffiti strewn halls had broken tiles with grass popping up and things decaying from lack of care. Ayano quickly made it next to the gymnasium entrance and stood pressed against the wall, out of sight. She didn't dare go in till the right moment. She just sat and listened.

"Aon, you can't believe what my father said," Kumiko started, "He says that your dangerous."

"Well your father is just trying to look after you," a different voice replied.

That man, he was trying to make it seem like he was a caring person who saw both sides to the conversation. Just so he can make her feel comfortable around him. Kumiko will be dumbfounded once Aon turns on her. Of course Ayano was going to wait, but she felt like she had to intervene now. Ayano quickly summoned a flame around Enraiha and kicked the doors to the gym down, then pointing the blade at the mysterious person.

"Stop right there …" Ayano started to say but her words got choked up in her throat.

The person who she saw wasn't Aon as Ren had informed her of what Kumiko had told him. This person had midnight black hair and silver eyes that glowed dimly. This brought up memories; some of them were really horrible. Now seeing this person and with the memories surfacing it cause the ill effects from Dr. Sato's drug to start surface. The room begun to spin around her, and she was losing her balance. The person just stayed for a few seconds before they were engulfed in a puff of black mist and they were gone from sight.

"Great you scared him away," Kumiko shouted at first, but as she noticed that something was wrong she started showing concern for Ayano, "Aunt Ayano are you okay! What's wrong?"

Ayano could feel Enraiha fall out of her hands as it slowly clanged to the floor. Its sound amplified to an unknown degree. Then unable to move and stop herself Ayano hit the floor hard, her muscles started having spasms and sweet built up on her forehead. The colors in the room became distorted and now she was seeing in double vision. The now concerned cries of her niece were all slurred unknowable sounds to Ayano.

It didn't make sense to Ayano. Why was he here? He was thought to have been dead. Of course she at first had thought he survived and Kazuma told her that there was no possible way. She had even seen the aftermath herself a few days after her original recovery. How could he be here, why was he here, and why was he instructing Kumiko? These questions all swirled in her mind focusing on the one center reason for their existence, as they surround the thought of a comrade that had been thought to have been lost a long time ago.

"Royuku," was the last thing she could say before the darkness of unconsciousness surrounded her.


End file.
